The rapid publication of media content is desirable for publishers intent on delivering media content faster to larger audiences. The digital representation of media content combined with computing and networking technologies now provide a powerful way to publish. According to this new mode of publishing, networking technology permits the delivery of digitized media content over a network to end user computers. Communication protocols define how the digitized media content is exchanged over the network. A media player runs on the end user computer (e.g., as software application) to allow the user to play or otherwise experience the media content.
Digital representations of media content come in different types. These types are generally defined according to a series of publishing variables which can include, but are not limited to, the file format, bit rate, communication protocol(s), physical medium, compression algorithm, and/or digital rights management information associated with the media content. The type of digitized media content used will depend upon a number of factors, such as, the computing and/or networking technology used in the process of publishing and the nature of the content itself.
Digitized media content types can also be categorized according to the type of encoding or compression technique that is used to reduce the physical size of the media content, or according to the type of physical medium that supports the storage of the media content. Different kinds of physical medium are used in publishing media content, such as magnetic or optical storage devices, memory devices, and wireless mediums.
The emergence of a growing number of media players has created a widening gap between the richness of the various types of media content and the diverse capabilities of the client devices to handle the content. As a result, the technology selection process for the end user has become quite complicated. For example, the user often cannot be certain that a given media player will be able to play the type of media content in which he or she is interested. Also, the user may be required to frequently download new media playing software in order to access desired content.